Lost & Found
by camorox
Summary: I suck at summaries. What happens when Booth and Brennan go to the mall to meet Cam, Felicia, Michelle and Angela? Look to find out. Rated T just in case.
1. The Beginning

**Hi Everyone! I am new to the **** area. I have lingered around but have never posted (You guys are way better). Let me know what you think.**

Temperance woke to the warm suns rays across her face and the warm breath against her cheek. Even when they drifted off to sleep with out there hands touching, she always woke with there hands intertwined which brought a warm smile to her face. She looked up at the sleeping form next to her that she had come to love so much and watched him as his chest moved rhythmically. She did not watch him in the weird way of stalking, she watched him because she thought he was beautiful. She studied the lines of his face memorizing each one especially the scar by his mouth. She was happy. She felt loved.

When he woke it took his breathe away. The sun captured her face and hair beautifully as he met her sky blue eyes staring into his chocolate brown ones.

"Good morning beautiful" Booth said leaning in to capture her lips in his.

"Good morning to you too" Brennan said kissing him back eagerly as if it was the first time every time.

"I love you so much Bones" Booth said.

"I love you too." Brennan said smiling at her words.

"You know we have to meet Angela, Cam , Michelle, and Felicia at the mall at eleven right." He said glancing at the clock at her bedside table.

"Yeah I know." She said getting up to shower. It was already ten.

When he heard her step in he soon followed.

**Let me know if I should continue. All the drama happens at the mall. I was in a happy mood so I decided to make this one cheery.**


	2. The Mall

For the people who don't remember who Felecia is it is Cam's sister. I don't remember which episode but she kissed Booth before they went the Cam's father's b-day party.

When they arrived at the mall Hodgins and Booth took off in there direction while the girls took off in the other. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and it had finally hit seventy degrees.

The girls had a blast. They went in a lingerie store and looked around. Angela of course was jumping around like a kid in a toy store throwing items at Brennan to try on while Cam and Felecia went and did there own thing in the store. Brennan walked up to Angela smiling and she immediately knew something was up.

"Spill" Angela said turning her face slightly to the right with an "I know that look" on her face.

"Spill what Ang. I don't have anything to spill and why would I want to spill something in this store." Brennan said.

"No not literally sweetie. I mean why are you walking around here with an awesome afterglow." Ang said smiling.

"Can you keep a secret" Brennan said smiling. "I don't want Booth to know until tonight."

"Oh. Spill" Ang said leaning forward preparing herself for the juicy information.

"Spill what Ang" Bren said getting slightly flustered.

"Forget it sweetie. Just tell me the secret." She was getting impatient.

"Promise you won't tell Booth" Brennan said looking around making sure no one was listening.

"Promise" Ang said.

Thanks for the comments. They motivate me to keep writing. If you see any issues in the writing I need to correct that drives you insane let me know. I am always up for perfection. You won't hurt my feelings. If you want me to keep posting let me know.


	3. The Action

Thank you for the reviews. They are awesome and appreciated. I wrote this in about five minutes. You can probably tell.

The Action

"I'm Pregnant" Brennan said with a smile that could light up the sky. She basically had to tackle Angela by cupping her hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming so loudly. Cam, Felecia, and the rest of the customers in the store turned to look but they composed themselves rather quickly.

"When are you do sweetie" Ang said smiling.

"In June." Brennan said

"This baby is going to be hot" Ang said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"Ang stop it." She said pretending to be upset before adding "I know."

When they finished shopping Brennan received a text from Booth for them to meet him at the square while Hodgins was in the jewelry store. Felecia was getting bored and decided to go ahead. Brennan, Angela, and Cam said they would be there shortly.

When Felicia was walking around the corner towards the square she decided to fix her hair before she saw Booth (She did not know B &B where together).

"Hey Seeley" she said putting a hand on his arm.

"Hey Felicia" he said pulling away slightly looking around anxious for Bones to come.

Before he knew it she had grabbed him pulling his lips to hers. It took him a moment to realize what was going on before pushing her away. He could have sworn he heard someone gasp.

"Felecia what are you doing" He said taking a sleeve to wipe his mouth.

"I love Bones. I am with Bon…." His sentence was broken as he saw two people behind Felicia. It was Angela and Cam.

"Booth!" Ang yelled. "I saw the whole thing I am not mad at you but Bren saw the beginning not the end you need to go get her. She took off running that way." She said pointing. "We will take care of her." Ang said giving Felecia a death stare as Booth took off in the direction the love of has life had gone off to.

The only thought racing through Booths mind was "Don't run Bones. Please don't run."

Cam did not have a moment to react. She was shocked and angry with her sister. Before Cam could react Ang had punched Felecia in the face. Cam knew Felecia deserved it.

Please Review or Comment if you want more.


	4. The Running

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews.**

**!!!!!**

He took off running as fast as he could go towards his SUV. When he was half way there he saw her walking fast in her heels as her hand kept going towards her face to wipe the tears that were free falling down her cheeks.

He shouted "BONES!" as he caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. But she quickly pulled away burned by his touch.

"Don't touch me you bastard" she whipped around revealing her red rimmed eyes with tears pouring down shaking. Booth quickly retracted his hand.

"Bones let me explain"

"Explain. Explain what Booth! Explain how you are kissing Cam's sister." Her voice dieing at the last part.

"Bones just listen to me for a second"

"Am I not good enough for you."

"What"?

"I mean come on Booth. I am not a lawyer, blonde, and model type. I don't get cartoons because I was not able to enjoy them as a child or any other teenage thing. I just dove straight into school work to take over my emotions and avoid any sort of verbal contact with anyone." Tears were streaming down her face as she began to unbutton her shirt revealing her black bra. "I mean are my boobs not big enough maybe I can dye my hair."

He took a step forward but she quickly took a step back. "Bones don't even go there you are beautiful."

"Booth I have to go" she said calling a taxi to get into. Before he new it the taxi was gone and Ang was running up behind him.

"Where is she going Booth" Ang was slightly breathless

"I have no idea Ang"

"Why are you still here Booth you should be going after her."

When he just stood there still looking at the road the taxi had departed on Ang knew what she had to do. She went in front of Booth and slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Your standing here while the love of your life is walking off and your letting it happen. She has stood over death with you, fought with you, and killed for you. Damn she even lied to the FBI for you when you were kidnapped and hit the gravedigger in the side of the head with a briefcase. What I want to know is are you the FBI night and shining armor I always told her you are or are you an FBI agent that eats donuts and hides under the desk all day? Plus, don't tell her are told you with a little special agent on the way I don't know why your still standing here."

"She's pregnant" for the first time in the last ten minutes he had that charm smile on his face everyone loves.

"Yep, she was going to tell you tonight but then all this happened. I mean she was so excited….."

She quit talking because a certain special agent was about to go fix the crime he had committed.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
